Because She Killed Someone
by NCIStwin1
Summary: Because she had killed someone, and he wasn't okay with that. Well, it was more along the lines of he wasn't sure she was okay with that. One-shot


**Yowdy! So I haven't written in a while but last night's episode left me wondering what happened next! (And along with state testing and block scheduling lead to lots of extra time at school) So this started out great, then went downhill from there. It's not that great but I would appreciate reviews!**

Because she had killed someone, and he wasn't okay with that. Well, it was more along the lines of he wasn't sure she was okay with that.

It's not often that when they go into the field they will have to shoot to kill someone, but that's something all NCIS agents have to be okay with. Usually it's just your average find the bad guy, chase them down, and then handcuff them. But today it wasn't.

After the incident at the football stadium, the team and Fornell had waited for Ducky to pick up the bodies. When Ducky was done, they went back to Headquarters because dead bodies with federal bullets in them always include paper work and incident reports.

Gibbs and Fornell had disappeared to Director Vance's office, probably something to do with whoever hired the assassins. Or their ex-wife.

Ziva was sitting at her desk working on paper work with stoic expression. Tony had seen this look on her face several times: when she had shot the serial killer she had been undercover dating, when they were held captive while undercover as married assassins, and when they had been in Israel after Tony had shot Rivkin.

Tony decided in that moment that he didn't like to see that expression on her face.

Ziva looked up for a brief second to see a Tony staring at her. Harshly she said, "What? Going to gloat on how you don't have nearly as much paper work as I do because you didn't shoot anyone?"

"Well, no. Actually I was thinking about how you always end up being the one shooting the bad guy. Sorry, not helping am I." Tony said realizing bring up other instances like this wasn't helping.

"Whatever, it is in the past." She said as she rose from her chair and set her file folder of paper work on Gibbs' desk.

"Is it?" Tony asked. After a few seconds of intense eye contact, Tony decided the mood needed lightening. "Finished your paper work already? Just when I was about to help you. Oh, darn!" Tony said with sarcasm.

"Sure you were." Ziva said not feeling in the mood to banter. "It's amazing how fast you will work when you just want to leave. Tell Gibbs I finished my paper work and it's on his desk. I am going home."

Ziva left without a word leaving Tony to wonder why this one was bothering her so much.

Ziva got home and threw her stuff in a pile by the door and all but ran to her room to change into her workout clothes. After shooting the man on the roof, all she's wanted to do was go for a run to free her mind. She quickly changed and ran out of the apartment. She made it out to the street before deciding to run back inside and grab her cellphone and gun. She ran back outside and down the street with no intention of returning soon.

Two hours later she returned home in a sweat drenched shirt. For October, it was a very mild temperature. She quickly grabbed clothes to change into and got in the shower.

Meanwhile, Tony had been at work trying to find out who had hired the mercenaries. With little more than a bank account that had been wired money from an offshore account, he didn't have much to go on. At seven pm, Tony decided to call it a night leaving McGee to follow the money trail on his own.

Gibbs had only returned shortly after going into the Director's office only to grab his things and leave. Probably to work on a boat or something.

Tony went to his car and decided that his partner needed some company, whether she wanted it or not. He arrived at her apartment and knocked on her door. He heard the TV on through the door and some shuffling of feet.

Ziva heard a knock on the door reluctantly got off the couch taking her snack with her. She opened the door and found Tony standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"You're eating ice cream out of the container. It's a good thing I decided to come." Tony said looking at the snack in her hand.

"Let me rephrase, why the hell are you here?" Ziva asked really irritated. All she had wanted was a quite night, just her and her ice cream.

"I'm sorry I care about you and wanted to see how you were holding up. I guess I'll just leave since you clearly don't want company." Tony said aggravated that she couldn't that he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Thank you for understanding," Ziva said closing the door in his face. But Tony didn't understand. Just before the door close he put his foot in.

"Actually, I don't understand. You shot someone today. You killed someone today. And don't you dare tell me that it did affect you. You left early, which you never do, and now you're sitting at home eating ice cream!" Through Tony's whole rant, Ziva was slowly breaking down. Tony was too preoccupied with pointing out how she was acting different to notice the tears that were slowing forming in her eyes. He only noticed when he heard the spoon that had been in her hand fall to the floor as Ziva bent down to pick it up he saw the water in her eyes.

Ziva stood up with her spoon and quickly exited the door way to escape to the kitchen to get a clean spoon praying that Tony hadn't seen her eyes, or better yet, that he wouldn't follow her into the kitchen.

Ziva grabbed a new spoon and turned around right into Tony's chest, now she was cornered between the counter and him. She looked down and the spoon in her had trying to avoid his gaze. Slowly, Tony started talking, "Hey, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I should know by now that you're not going to admit to not being okay."

Ziva now looked up at him. Of course she should have expected him to know her and how she would respond to something like this. She gave him a small sideways smile and said, "Well…I guess you don't have to leave. But you don't get any of my ice cream."

"That's more like it. So what were you watching?" Tony asked as the duo walked to Ziva's couch.

"I wasn't paying attention. My mind was…other places. It's just, I was raised a killer. And then I came here. And I did not have to be one! And then something like today happens and it comes back to me that I will always be a killer and there is no getting away from that." Ziva said sadly as she sunk down further into the couch.

"But you're more than a killer now! You're different that those mercenaries. They are hired by bad people to do bad things. You do what is necessary to protect your country. Don't forget you're a citizen now." Tony said giving her arm a playful nudge.

"How can I? You only bring it up every day!" Ziva said smiling again.

"But seriously, Ziva, you're different than them."

"Thank you for coming over to check on me. Sorry I was yelling at you before for caring." Ziva said putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Tony got up and started walking away. Ziva was about to ask what he was doing when he ran back into the living room grinning with a spoon in his hand. Ziva realized he was planning on eating her ice cream and jumped off the couch and hid behind it. Now Ziva and the ice cream were separated from Tony y the couch.

"Oh, I see how it is." Tony said feigning giving up before jumping right over the couch and tackling Ziva to the ground.

"Ah, oh, my arm. What did you do Tony? I think you broke my arm!" Ziva said grabbing her arm and holding up by her chest.

"Ohmygosh, Zi! I am so sorry!" Tony said afraid of what he did to her and what would happen to him if her arm was truly broken.

"You should be!" Ziva said as grabbed a cold handful of ice cream and shoving it in his face. He retaliated by grabbing his own fistful of ice cream and smearing it in her hair.

"Okay! Okay! Stop, Tony!" Ziva said struggling to get Tony to stop getting ice cream all over the floor of her living room.

"You wouldn't have had this kind of fun if you would have actually kicked me out before." Tony said leaning over her face.

"Oh, shut up!" Ziva said completely over the day's earlier events.

"Make me," Tony said with a smirk. Ziva leaned up a kissed him. Not what he was expecting, but he can totally work with that. When they pulled apart, they both had ice cream all over their faces. They each laughed at the other not realizing that their face looked the same way.

**So…yeah. Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
